User talk:Walker2000
world eater blade screenshot_2011-08-27_07-42-24.jpg|Thats 1 angry mom screenshot_2011-08-27_07-42-25.jpg|Wow too close to me screenshot_2011-08-27_07-42-25.jpg|Wow you just got even closer screenshot_2011-08-27_07-42-27.jpg|THEY POPED MY SPACE BUBBLE! Hey i want to join walkers assassins where and when is the soonest possible time and location i can meet you? 16:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Just don't go on chat for now... wikis staff will fix it soon, I'm sure :) --Dent 23:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey wallker nice screen shot on cutthroat's Lawrence raidspinner 20:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Walker, Let me know if you like this signature or if there's something you want changed. NickyLinneaTalk 13:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Your signature code is: Walker2000 To change your signature, you need to click on the drop down menu by your profile name (upper right corner), then scroll down to "Signature" and enter your signature code. Click "save" at the bottom of the page. NickyLinneaTalk 20:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey Walker, Welcome to the guild! Hope you enjoy your time both there and on the wiki. Fair winds, - Talk 19:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) O_o I noticed you made many, many, many edits to the Muerto's Moon page. You edited only one word, saved, and then edited another word in the same section, and repeated. Was this an attempt to boost edits?--''Shade'' 02:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Walker2000 - It appears that you made about 50 edits during a half hour period today on the Curse of the Muertos Moon page. All you were doing is repeatedly removing and then re-adding the letter "s" from the word "scourge." Making completely useless edits in order to "earn" badges is against the rules of this wiki, and further repetition of this type of behavior will result in result in a suspension of your ability to make edits on this wiki. Please re-read the http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Online_Wiki:FAQ page that was sent to your talk page when you initially signed up on this wiki. If you need more help, please contact an administrator. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter. 05:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Walker you where warned last night about changing one word on pages, and you are doing it to the Old Sooty page by changing old. Walker if you are going to edit here make your edits useful not just trying to earn badges. Make this a warning for when an admin comes on and sees you are do this again they will ban you. Ella StormTalk 15:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, any newly discovered glitch can certainly be added to the Glitches page. Thank you. 05:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can post any glitches on the Glitches page. Also, when you leave a message make sure you sign your name. Thanks. NickyLinneaTalk :) I have seen the light that u weren't abusing accounts so yeah your unban from the potcoplayers wiki and so is your cousin :) thx to kat